


We can stay

by Capppixo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Larry Stylinson - friendship, Niam Poran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capppixo/pseuds/Capppixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are best friends and Louis is the only one he'll talk to when things go bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Also I have another small fic like this that could possibly add to this one so let me know if you want it or not
> 
> Lots of love, enjoy x

Harry's leaning against one of the doors in the hallway of whatever arena they're at tonight and his legs are sore from all the 'rehearsing' they did yesterday so he should probably be lying down somewhere, but he's not.

"Hey Liam? I'm kinda glad you didn't make it last time" Nialls voice almost echoes through Harry's ears. He loves that sound.

"You know what Ni? I am too" and Harry hears the unmistakable sound of a kiss and he feels sick. The room is spinning and his legs feel like they're going to fall out from underneath him. There's a pounding in his head and when did he care if Niall and Liam were together?

Suddenly he's stumbling outside with cold air blowing in his face and wind whipping the hood of his jacket as he tries to pull it on. Paul's voice is calling him back but he's not listening, just walking further and further away until there's nothing but fields on either side of him.

City lights behind him and city lights in front of him, both spreading across the horizon creating breath taking abstract lighting against the night sky backdrop.

Harry can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket but he knows who it will be and he knows what they're going to say. So he ignores it. Instead falls back onto a patch of long grass and screams out into the empty sky, watching his breath turn into fog as it floats away.

He closes his eyes and just breaths. This isn't what he imagined, this isn't how it's ment to end. He's ment to be with Niall. And they're supposed to get married, and have 2 kids, and live in a mansion with a giant pool in the backyard, next to the tennis court and..........

"You okay?" Louis' voice breaks him from the thought. "Paul said you left and wouldn't answer your phone"

"I'm fine"

"No Harry you're not fine. I can see it all over your face. You wouldn't leave like that without a reason" Louis sighed siting down next to Harry.

"It doesn't matter anyways. It wasn't going to work in the first place" Harry rolls onto his side to face Louis who wriggles forward and let's Harry stroke his knee.

"Haz. Please tell me what happened. I want to help you"

"The only thing that would help this situation would be if the band broke up" Harry rolls onto his back again, pulling Louis' knee in to apply a bit of pressure to his ribs. "Or maybe just if I leave, you four are okay together. I feel like I don't fit anymore"

"Harry......."

"No Louis. I can't do this anymore" Harry cuts in. "I can't just sit back and watch the one person I've ever fallen in love with go and love someone else. It hurts Lou. It hurts so fucking bad and I can't stop it"

Louis lies down and pulls Harry into his side, wrapping his arms around him, careful not to move the bandana that's barely hanging onto his curls. "It'll be okay" Louis whispers, placing a small kiss to Harry's temple.

"Do we have to go back? I wanna watch the stars" Harry sniffs, wiping the few tears that have fallen on Louis' shirt.

"We can stay"


End file.
